


Siren - Hiatus

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/M, Imprisonment, Merformers, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: She opened her mouth, and this time instead of screeching, a beautiful voice left her mouth. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. Her voice was... Haunting in a way that made him unsettled.It was the voice from the ocean.Edit: Due to a hardrive failure i cant work on this fic for a while. I have the files all recovered but no mac to put them on. sorry.





	Siren - Hiatus

Overlord sat on the bench, crowded by other men like him. The hull stunk of stale sweat. What a horrid stench. He shoved a man that was pressing to close to him, casting a dirty look at him.

He shied away, and Overlord found some relief. His reputation preceded him it seemed. His fellow prisoner knew to not test him.

He heard muffled yelling above, looking up. Then through the wood of the ship, he heard what sounded like a woman singing. The hair on his arms stood on end.

The ship then creaked, then shifted. he slid along the bench, grunting as he pressed back against the men with him. The boat was turning. Sharply at that.

“Get him off the wheel!” a voice yelled from above, loud enough to make out.

The singing continued, making Overlord’s skin crawl. What was going on?

He grunted as the ship jerked to a stop, the sound of cracking wood below his feet. He looked down, clenching his fists. Ah... So thats how it was.

He supposed death was better then some prison island. He looked as the other prisoners got up, and made for their escape. 

A riot then? Killing on last time was better then moping for sure. He stood with them, water already pooling around his boots.


End file.
